Two Enemies
by Vestrwald
Summary: They have been dueling for many years, stiking blows meant to kill and barely surviving. Now they make a confrontation again and some blows finally land; will they both survive this fight?


Disclaimer: I lay no claim to these characters. They belong to Camelot.

_Two Enemies_

Luna was just above the plain that stretched in all directions with no end in sight. No tree, rock, or weed grew here. Only the long grass that waved in the wind could grow here. This was the Field of Sereg; the field was an evil king was besieged and killed in his fortress. The field was said to be covered with blood, ergo the name given it, which meant blood in the old tongue. The only sound heard was that of the rustling grass.

But not all of the rustling was done by the wind. Some of it was done by two men; who strode to meet each other. One was cloaked in green and had a sword hilt sticking out from the part of the cloak that was supposed to be covering his shoulder. The other man was cloaked in gray and had a long sword scabbard hanging from his side. The two came to about a stones throw from each other and stopped. "So, you came," stated the one cloaked in green.

"I never back down from a fight, Isaac," replied the man. Isaac's head nodded, his spiky golden hair waving in the wind.

"I know," replied Isaac as he reached behind his right shoulder and drew forth the Gaia Blade, which he named Caladvwlch. The other man also drew forth his sword, his long blue bangs also waving in the wind. He then brought up his left hand and clasped the bottom of the hilt of his weapon, which he named Thalion; which means strength in the language of the Fire Clan of the North. They stood there for a moment, neither making a move. Then, Isaac spoke up, "I believe it is your turn to make the first move, Saturos."

Saturos smiled and spoke, "Sorry about that, but it has been so long since I had the privilege and honor to do combat with you." He then held up his right arm and it glowed a fierce red. The ground started to shake, and then a patch of grass near Isaac caught fire. Finally, a huge pillar of flame leapt up, followed by another, and then a third. The third exploded forth from the ground Isaac had been standing on, but he had rolled out of the way in time. Isaac then held up his left hand and large pieces of ground came up, each the size of houses.

They were then hurled at Saturos at incredible speeds, but he dodged them and charged Isaac, Thalion close at his side. Isaac followed suit and charged towards his foe. They meet in the middle. Saturos chopped towards Isaac's side, but Caladvwlch parried it. "Very good, Saturos. You almost had me," grunted Isaac as he pushed the deadly blade of the sword away.

"You're even better then the last time you fought," replied Saturos as he ducked under Isaac's counter attack and jumped back from Isaac's blade as it came around on a downward chop. Isaac jumped after him and swung Caladvwlch at the retreating warrior. But Thalion came up and blocked the attack effortlessly. They then jumped away from each other, but when they landed they each had one hand out summoning psynergy. Many fireballs launched forth from Saturos's hand while Isaac formed a piece of Earth as sharp as a spearhead. Both let the incredible powers fly, but the attacks meet halfway across and clashed together.

When the flash dissipated, they were already charging again to continue the melee. Saturos swung Thalion hard and tried to severe Isaac's head. Isaac backpedaled, though, and blindly shoved Caledvwlch forward. It grazed Saturos's side, drawing blood. Saturos dropped to one knee, dropping Thalion to the ground, crimson blood pouring from the wound.

And Isaac stood before him; tall with his steely blue eyes full exhaustion. "You have won, Isaac," gasped Saturos. "Finish me now, death is all that awaits me now." But Isaac just raised his hand and placed it just above the wound. His eyes closed as his hand glowed gold. When he removed his hand, the wound was fix. Saturos stared at him with confusion in his eyes.

"Why?" he whispered.

Isaac cleaned off and sheathed Caladvwlch as he replied. "Your death blow will be swift and painless. I will not kill you without your sword, you would die a pauper then, and you would not enter the hall of your fathers. Your death will be my hand, swift and clean, with no small wound to make you fall to your knees. " He then reached down and helped up his rival. "I win this round. Let us meet again a year from now, Saturos." Then, bowing slightly, Isaac wandered off into the cool night.


End file.
